catsofthemoonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallstar
Basic information Name: Tallstar Past names: Tallkit,Tallpaw,Talltail Age: 39 moons Sex/Gender: Female Rank: Leader Sexuality: Asexual Basic description Book description: Pale orange/ginger color fur with a light colored diamond shape on her forehead and Green-Blue Eyes with thick,Sleek,Fluffy fur that smells like wet pine with a hint of honey Weight: Average Height: Over average Fur texture: Thick,Sleek,fluffy fur Scars: None Family Mother: Deerpelt(Deceased) Father: Clawface(Alive) Siblings: 2 littermates Littermates: Fawnclaw(Female,Alive),Mudstripes(Male,Alive) Half siblings: None Adoptive siblings: None Mate: None Kits: None Apprenticeship/Mentorship Mentor: Alderclaw(Deceased,Previous) Apprentice: Fallowpaw(Deceased),Thunderclaw(Deceased),Alderbreeze(Deceased) Personality Good traits: ' + '|Understanding| ' She can put herself in someone else's and understand how they feel and what they are going through + '|Adventurous| She loves to roam around and never stay inside 24/7 + |Playful| She loves to play and mess around Neutral traits: ' = '|Self Conscious|'She is half Maine Coone and Caracal which makes her self conscious of herself = '|Cheery/Optimistic| She usually finds a positive side to everything = |Fast Learner| If she is taught something,she gets it right the first or second time of learning it Negative traits: ' - '|Smart| Sometimes she can be a smartie pants - |Brave| If something is said behind her back,Amara will say something about it and put the feline in their place - |Daring| She loves to cause trouble sometimes Hidden traits: ' * '|Sensitive| She may be cheery but she is actually sensitive.One wrong thing said or taken out of context and she runs to hide. * |Tomboy| She loves to get dirty and usually doesn't care about how her fur is Backstory Kit-She was born to a she-cat named Deerpelt who died giving birth to her kits.She was part of the reason why her mother had died during birth due to her size.He father named her Tallkit due to how big she was.She is a spitting image of her mother.She was favorited out of her siblings and her sister and brother hates that she is their father's favorite. Apprentice-She was assigned to Hawkfeather as an apprentice.She worked hard,constantly training and only stopping when she needed to rest and eat. Defender-She was given her name Talltail due to her having a short tail.She was bigger than most toms so she had more muscle and was able to defend her clan with little to no issues...Or so she thought.She was on a patrol with her father and some of her fellow clanmates along with her apprentice,Fallowpaw,when a group of rogues attacked them.She was unable to protect her father and apprentice.She soon recovered from the incident but still remembers it as if it was yesterday.She got a new apprentice and soon gained another due to their not being enough Hunters and Defenders.She trained them both and soon became Deputy after the became Defenders. Deputy-She was Deputy for 3 moons and for those 3 moons,she was depressed and alone.She had no family that wanted to talk to her or anything. Leader-She recently became Leader.She is somewhat lonely and would like to have kits at some point and time in her life. Extras Rp status: OPEN Rp preferences: Notes,Discord